


Candy

by hygogg



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bad workplace etiquette, Deepthroating, M/M, PWP, bj, megastarweek2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hygogg/pseuds/hygogg
Summary: Prompt: CelebrationMegatron has work to finish, Starscream thinks commemorating a victory takes priority.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38
Collections: MegaStar Week 2021 Collection





	Candy

"You have time to spare, don't you?"

"I don't, actually," Megatron said as he avoided Starscream's gaze as he continued to focus on his datapad. He didn’t need to look up, he had already registered the seeker enter his office before he started talking by the characteristic sound of his steps.

"Not even for a small celebration?"

The corner of Megatron's optic caught Starscream's hip. Bright red, attention-grabbing, now- having planted his aft on the corner of Megatron's desk. It stood out like a beacon against the all-grey of the rest of the room.

The desk of his private office, the one he mentally reserved for _serious, important work._ Not playing along with his second's teasing that too often came dangerously close to flirting charged with something that was better dealt with in a place less public than his office. Like a berth. 

"Not right now."

"Just between us two?"

Starscream added, when he noticed Megatron's still focus on his data pad, voice laced with pompousness, "even after something this worthy of indulging in a celebration? No one else needs to know.”

It was between the Decepticon leader and his second. It shouldn't even need an excuse. Yet, Megatron kept stubbornly refuse to answer the seeker. 

_They had done it. Captured the Autobots' most efficient Energon supply centre, housing the technology to convert foreign raw energon sources into highly refined consumable formats, the key to the autobots' upper hand all this time. Even if they'd manage to recapture the physical location of the refinery in the future, the blueprints for the technology was in the process of being copied so that they could build their own converters easily for themselves -- the formalities of that were currently being carried out by Megatron._

_Megatron still felt the charge of victory in his frame. Starscream had been the one to finish of the last living autobot guarding the plant, the rest turned into scrap metal or part of the pathetic few who had managed to evacuate. The feel of Starscream's fingers on his trigger as he pulled it, snuffing the pathetic lifeform's spark out of existence, replayed again and again inside Megatron's processor as he tried to focus on his datapad and not on Starscream's voice and blasted aft as he tried to distract his leader with sweet offerings that should be put off for some other time._

"Later."

Starscream didn't answer immediately, which made Megatron look up. Gone. Except--  
there he was again. 

He had slipped under his desk and was now located firmly sitting with his head between his thighs. His wings were lowered against his back to make space, his second in such a position was enough to send a jolt through Megatron’s processor. Enough to make him slam the datapad onto his desk.

Upturned optics met Megatron's, his expression a coquettish smirk. He felt Starscream's thin fingers stroke his thighs, ticklish sensation going right to his interface.

"When I said celebration," hot breath against his thighs, "you suspected it was something like this I had in mind, wasn't it? My lord?"

"I did, yes," Megatron said through gritted teeth, cursing both the seeker and himself for being so easily distracted by the seeker's shameless attempt at seduction. 

When the seeker was placing small kisses against his crotch plating he was already beyond caring about getting work done anytime soon.

Starscream hummed against his plating as he kept kissing it, soft and gentle, as if trying to slowly rile him up. "Isn't this how you want me? I'll be your obedient pet."

"Pet," Megatron said, experimentally, not managing to not lace his voice with affection. This was new. 

He stroked Starscream's helm, seeing his cheeks darken in a deeper blush. The seeker’s hot breath against his plating slowly made the rest of his frame heat up, and his posture relaxed as pressure gathered in his interface.

"Good seeker." 

"I'll behave even better if you just whip it out already?" He had stopped the soft kisses, and instead stroked against his crotch plating. 

Megatron felt the pressure of his spike against his plating, wanting to release and be at the mercy of Starscream's mouth and fingers. 

He leant back into his chair, spread his thighs wider, and released his spike with a hiss from his plating. The impressive spike was half hard already, waiting for Starscream's ministrations to show its full shape. Starscream hummed appreciatively upon being faced with the ridged silver member, lascivious smirk along with the blush colouring his cheeks.

"See, one part of you is has no complaints," Starscream wrapped his thin fingers around the bottom of his spike.

"Gorgeous," he pet talked his spike, stroking and touching it, feeling the shape and _weight_ of it in his hands. He moved his face closer, and Megatron could feel his heated breath against him.

He opened his mouth, showing white shining fangs.

"Your words are sweet, but I'm taking a risk here letting my interface equipment this close to your sharp teeth, aren't I? Am I risking you biting it off"

Starscream let out a short, high laugh. "Wouldn't want to deprive you of your strongest feature."

"Besides," he continued, "vulnerability is a turn-on, isn't it? Letting me suck your spike is a show of trust."

"Oh, is it now," he mumbled as Starscream experimentally kissed the tip of his spike. He knew he was at the mercy of the mech on his knees between his thighs. He felt the tip of his spike start to leak.

"Mm," another hum, as he began licking the tip of his spike, circling the head with his tongue. He kept on stroking the shaft, as he grew into full hardness under his touches.

A groan welled up as Megatron was enveloped by heat as Starscream took as much of his spike into his mouth as he could manage. He kept his hand on the seeker's helm, to feel his movements and to guide him on -- another groan escaped as he tightened his lips around his spike and sucked, caressing the shaft with his tongue. 

He returned to suck on the head of his spike, tongue moving in circles to tease him, and Megatron felt a hard throb and twitch. Starscream smirked at the response and started sucking again, humming as the head of his spike disappeared into his mouth.

Megatron groaned, tipping his head back as Starscream started eagerly sucking his spike, bobbing his head and moaning appreciatively as he took his spike gradually deeper and deeper into his wet and warm intake. Starscream made no effort to hide the wet sounds of him sucking his spike like his life depended on it.

Just as he was about to lean back and let Starscream service him as he pleased, a sharp whirring sound intercepted the ongoings.

"Slag. It's Soundwave."

"Ignore him," an annoyed hiss from Starscream, before he went back to sucking on his spike head, more shallow, annoyed.

A part of Megatron's processor panicked. He wanted to kick Starscream out of his office and deal with Soundwave professionally, but having his spike sucked by his all too willing seeker felt too damn good to put and end to.

"He'll want to know why I'm not answering...," apologetically.

"You really want me to stop? I'll bite you."

"Starscream---"

"Fine. I'll be --- quiet."

Megatron felt a thrill race through him as Starscream swallowed around him,before he willed himself to open his mouth to answer Soundwave.

"Soundwave." A heavy intake followed as Starscream shamelessly deepthroated him and stayed there. He clamped his free hand arund his mouth to muffle any additional noises, the other holding Starscream’s head still around his spike.

"Lord Megatron." 

The familiar drone of Soundwave's voice was usually calming, the one mech in his army he'd never gotten angry or frustrated at, but right now Megatron wanted him to just _shut the hell up_ and leave him alone with his seeker.

"Later," he forced out through gritted teeth, holding Starscream's helm still with his other hand, mouth full, hitting against the back of his throat. "Busy. Now--"

"Lord-"

"I'll comm you." He added for punctuation, a firm, almost angry: "Later."

He shut communications with his one free hand before staring down at Starscream's face, flushed and filled with his spike.

"Starscream." Megatron spat out, not having it in him to feel relief over having gotten Soundwave out of the picture when he was this turned on. He tightened his grip on his helm.

He pulled off him -- "Calm down. I'm not cruel enough to stop here." He flashed his fangs again, sending a small rush of excitement up Megatron's frame. 

Before Megatron could complain he was back on his spike again, sucking like he was made for it. His pretty mouth wrapped perfectly around his thick length, tongue massaging the ridges around its girth. He looked beautiful like that, framed by Megatron's thighs, as he worshipped his spike, like he'd never had anything better down his intake. The seeker kept making little sounds of pleasure ever time he went up and back again, savouring every stroke of his mouth against his spike.

Taking notice to how Megatron liked it _deep_ , he kept deepthroating him -- he almost gagged once, had to pull off briefly -- before returning to take his spike gradually as deep as he could manage. 

His spike was almost down his throat again, firm jaw moving in a steady motion. The tight wet feeling around him made his spike twitch, like signifying to the seeker to make him overload. A clutch of his throat around the head of his spike made Megatron moan out loud again, holding onto the seeker's helm to keep him from pulling off his spike.

Tension was gathering at the base of his spike, he was so, so close now, and Starscream's pleading optics meet his, letting out a moan deep in his throat, as if waiting for Megatron to come inside him, fill his mouth with hot transfluids. His hand tight around what his mouth can't cover, rhytmically pumping his shaft, and it doesn't take long before he managed to work Megatron over the edge into an explosive overload.

Megatron held onto Starscream's helm as he overloaded, pumping thick spurts into his mouth as he eagerly takes it all. Megatron pushed into him, the sound and feel of the thirsty little demon swallowing around him, multiple times to swallow every last drop, was deeply satisfying as he felt more and more light headed from pleasure.

His optics dimmed as he relaxed back in his chair, realising the seeker almost made his processor white out by sucking him off. All he could do was let out a sigh of contentment as he couldn't wipe the smug grin off his face seeing Starscream between his thighs licking his lips, not letting one drop spill from his mouth. He neatly guided Megatron's spike back into its housing, giving the sensitive tip a small kiss as thanks for the effort.

"Well?" he opened his mouth, showing off how he had neatly swallowed all of Megatron's transfluids, as well as showing off his fangs again. He wiped his mouth with the back of his palm. 

"Good seeker," Megatron hummed, as he stroked his cheek. His lips were swollen and his cheeks still flushed. Starscream leant into his large palm, enjoying the praise and affection. His frame was warm to the touch.

There was still a small nagging feeling in the back of Megatron's processor though, that told him he still had work to do -- no matter how much he wanted to give into the seeker's wish to hog his attention for the rest of the cycle.

He stopped touching him, hands back on his armrests. Starscream's expression changed into a pout and he let out an impatient sigh.

Starscream finally got up, still standing too close to Megatron between the desk and his chair. His wings finally had the space to flare out.

"Leave. I need to get back to work. I have a lot I need to get done before the cycle is over... Soundwave is still expecting me." He sighed again.

"Oh, I'm sure you're still very busy, dear leader." 

"I'll," Megatron's face was in his palm, not in a state of mind to bother questioning his professionalism by asking if he still had air commander formalities to attend to. "I'll comm you later." 

_"Later."_

Starscream grabbed the sides of Megatron's face and planted a kiss right on his lips. 

Before Megatron could react properly to it he had slipped out from Megatron's desk and all Megatron could hear was the clacking sound of his heels before the sliding door opened and shut as he left him alone in his office. 

Megatron didn't know how much work he'd actually be able to get done after Starscream had successfully sucked his focus away from formalities in more ways than one, but he knew he'd be looking forward to continuing their celebration of their small victory _later._

His frame was still warm, processor wanting to replay images from the act that had just taken place in his ‘should have been a place of professionalism’ office.

That seeker was going to ruin him one day.


End file.
